The Season for Romance
by DreamLoveBreathe
Summary: Just a short Songfic, ENJOY, Please read/review


I felt the need to write a short Xmas B/F fic. SO I picked a song. Sorry its so short. J  
Make sure you download … The Season for Romance - LeeAnn Womack.  
  
  
  
  
Season of Romance  
1/1  
  
She pulled the door open, entering the room, dressed in a long black skirt and a red lace blouse. The music played loudly as glanced around. She wasn't sure exactly why she had come, it wasn't like her to come to these annual Christmas parties, she was generally working or with her own family, but this year… this year was different, she had lost her husband earlier that year, from a heart attack in a elevator. She had taken a month off work, to help the kids come to terms with it. He had been a good father, a bad husband but a good father.   
  
She continued looking around the room, people were drinking, laughing, dancing some even singing off-key to the traditional Christmas music that blared out of the speakers.. This year all the precincts in the district had rented a large hall, there were nearly one hundred police officers and there spouses in the room. She spotted a few of her fellow officers from the 55th, but decided to keep looking for the one who had convinced her to come to this party.   
  
*****  
  
He spotted her the instant she pulled the door open. It had helped that he had been watching the door, since he had gotten there. He watched as she came through the door, he watched her glancing around nervous almost with a uncertain frown forming. He knew she hadn't spotted him yet, she turned so her back was too him. He looked a few feet above her and grinned. He walked over to her, quiet as he could be, not that it mattered in this loud room.   
  
*****  
  
She turned towards him before he could surprise her, smiling at him brightly.   
  
"Hello" he said, smiling back. He looked up and nodded. "We're under the mistletoe" he said grinning widely.  
  
She blushed slightly, embarrassed by the rather awkward circumstances of the whole thing. But let him place a friendly kiss on her cheek.  
  
"You look… wow…" He spoke, suddenly a bit lost for words.  
  
"Please…" she chuckled brushing off his comment.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" he asked, leading her towards one of the neatly decorated tables.  
  
"I'd better not I think… Oh what the hell, maybe just one glass" She followed him to the open bar. He ordered two cranberry with vodkas. She sipped hers slowly, as they walked back to a table in the corner of the room. They talked about this and that.   
  
"So did the kids get off alright?" he asked, with a small frown. He had to admit he was a bit sad that Em and Charlie would be with her brother Stanley for the week, he was taking his own son and wife to Disney World for the Christmas break and had requested to take the kids. Of course she had to work, but would not deny them the chance to go.  
  
"Yes, and they were excited." She sighed.   
  
*****  
  
"What the!?!" He laughed suddenly a huge grin spread across his face.   
  
She looked in the direction he was looking and couldn't help but laughed. Davis was walking around in Santa outfit, minus the beard and hat, which Sully carried, following behind him. Snickering to himself. Sully looked into their direction and chuckled, and gave them a nod.  
  
She was still laughing, far after he had stopped and turned watching her with a grin of pure delight. Her eyes met his and held for a moment. He stared at her intently, almost like he had never seen her laugh before, which was ridiculous, seeing how they had been partners for the last eight years. It was just in the last six months that he had started truly noticing the small things that made her so… perfect, her laugh was one of his favorites. "I've always loved your laugh." He chuckled, almost nervously.  
  
She wasn't really sure how to respond to that, she paused waiting for him to say something.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." He murmured.   
  
She blushed looking down, suddenly feeling very warm, she felt his hand against her arm. She looked up and smiled. The night went on, they mingled with some of there fellow officers, but eventually found there way back to the more private table.   
  
"Do you want to dance?" He said pleading with his eyes.  
  
"I dunno… What would people say…" She reluctantly asked.  
  
"Since when do you care about what people say?" He groaned, standing up and offering her his hand.  
  
She couldn't help but chuckled, he was right. She took his hand, her long skirt swaying as they made thier way to the back on the dancing group. They danced, he spinned her around, and unexpectedly kissed her, but she didn't pull back.  
  
He took her hand and they walked outside into the cool air. Neither saying a word.   
  
"Its nearly morning." Faith said as they walked through the park, and then towards his car.  
  
*****  
  
They got to her apartment, just as the sun was starting to creep over the horizon.  
  
She snuggled into his arms on the sofa, in front of the large, brightly decorated tree. Then said a silent prayer, and realized for the first time, that maybe all things happen for a reason. Fred's death… had to happen for her future with this man to begin. A tear ran down her cheek. It wasn't sadness or happiness but a combination, she was sad that Fred had to die but was overjoyed by the future that laid upon her. The love and passion, the romance which she had dreamed about all her life had finally happen in one unexpected season.  
  
"Faith?" He paused, wanting this moment to last forever. All he knew was she was the one he wanted to spend his life with.  
  
"Yes?" She responded warmly, opening her eyes.  
  
"Its Christmas, do you want to open your gifts?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"I already got my gift," she whispered lacing her fingers through his and squeezing softly.  
  
"I love you" He smiled, how easily the words came out.  
  
She turned so she was still snuggled close to him but was facing him, a bit surprised by his words. "I love you too, Bosco." 


End file.
